A New Year's Wish
by BunniiSenpai
Summary: A gift between the twins turns into a little more than what they bargained for, but no less than what they desired. (Oneshot I challenged myself to write. Enjoy my first shot at real smut.)


Moonlight shown on pale skin as the clock wound past midnight. Two twins, a mirror image of one another, stood on a smooth marble balcony, overlooking a gorgeous lake view. The waves distorted the circular figure of the celestial body, rising slowly in the night. The older of the two brothers wrapped his arms around the younger and rested his shoulder lovingly on his shoulder, leaning cheek to cheek, tenderly nuzzling him.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks Hikaru?" he spoke softly into kin's sallow ear.

"Mm, it's a bit cold out though…" Hikaru shivered and pulled his twin's arms to his aid, warming up his arms which had been offered no protection by his short-sleeved button down against the bitter night temperature. "What'd you wish for at the temple Kaoru?"

Earlier that evening the two had gone to local temple, as was tradition on New Year's. Both were now thoroughly worn out from festival's festivities, stomachs happy and full of takoyaki and yakisoba. Instead of joining the crowds by the lake shore to watch the fireworks they had returned to their vacation home that overlooked the firework site.

"If I told you what I wished for Hikaru, it'd never come true y'know."

Hikaru made a pouty face his brother could never resist, his eyes begging for an answer.

"Fine… I'll tell you if it comes true, okay?"

Hikaru's eyes now lit up, pleased to get a response out of Kaoru with such an expression.

"It's about time we head inside, don't you think? I'm quite tired…" Kaoru began to leave, unwrapping his arms from Hikaru, leaving him to the cold.

"Hey! It's cold out here. Don't leave me just yet." Hikaru burst out, tugging the sleeve of his brother like a desperate girl in a shoujo.

"Why not just come inside? It's warm in there. We can sit around all you want."

"Bu-but I wanted you to hug me more… B-besides! I have a New Year's present for you!" Hikaru fumbled in his pocket and with his words, quickly covering up his original, embarrassing statement.

"Hika-"

Kaoru was quickly cut off by a small envelope shoved in his face by a blushing Hikaru. Speechless, he took the envelope, opening it to find a Japanese charm, a present bought for lovers and family members from temples around holidays. The golden lettering embroidered on it shone in the moon's rays, highlighting the kanji for love brightly. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, flustered and looking away in embarrassment. Kaoru pulled his counterpart into a hug.

"Thank you Hikaru, but I don't think I'll need it."

"Wh-why?" Hikaru pulled away, a visage of confusion and sadness.

"Because I have all I'll ever love right here." Kaoru returned Hikaru to his spot in their embrace.

"I-I uh uhm…" Hikaru's face was red, hot with discomposure.

"I'm taking this as a confession," Kaoru held up the charm with a victorious smile. "and I accept, gratefully. Here, I'll even prove it," Kaoru leaned in quickly, planting a kiss firmly on his lover's lips.

Hikaru, startled at the sudden development backed up against balcony railing, pinning himself between the cool marble and the warmth of his brother, before giving in to the sweet kiss. The kisses escalated, a passionate slip of the tongue, a tug of the ear, a lick of the cheek, and Kaoru pulled away slowly.

"Do you believe me?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around the object of his affections.

"Mm," Hikaru nodded slightly, graciously. "Let's go inside,"

"Okay," Kaoru giggled under his breath in consent.

They closed the door on the cold, Kaoru turning his back to pull the dark velvet curtains over the large, revealing windows. When he turned back around, he saw his parallel laying on his side, prepared for sleep under the covers of the king-size bed they shared. Kaoru frowned amused, slipping into the bed next to him.

"Don't think you're going to sleep that quickly tonight," Kaoru yanked him into a tight hug from behind, the words resounding in the room lightly.

"Eh-" Hikaru turned his head to face his brother, only to hit with another deep kiss.

He turned to lean into the kisses, pulling himself closer to his lover. Each breath became deeper, harder to catch, as the kisses grew more intense. Any distance between them was quickly closed, Kaoru taking initiative and allowing his hands to explore the body beside him. His fingers delicately traced every inch of the body he had known so well, yet never in this intimate way. A soft caress down his partner's spine elicited a desperate gasp, his hands now working their way beneath his shirt, gracefully petting his back. The sensations were new to sensitive Hikaru, and he fidgeted underneath each touch, his back arching as his brother's stroking moved in an erratic rhythm to match that of their kisses. He moaned in the pleasure of such sensations, immediately embarrassed that he let such a sound escape his heart.

"You're so cute Hikaru… I want to hear more of you," Kaoru whispered. "Because I love you."

The seme rolled over on top of him, kisses more forceful now. They began to travel, kisses being planted on his neck now, hands moving down to his chest, feeling around desperately for the buttons on his shirt. He pulled away momentarily to unbutton the single thing left to separate them. Once the shirt was peeled away, he moved to resume the kisses, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaoru, aren't you going to take off your shirt too?" The helpless uke inquired before grasping the bottom of his partner's tshirt and pulling it over his head. "There. Now we can be even closer," he smiled.

Kaoru smiled in thanks and gifted him a tender kiss on the lips, continuing the journey down his neck. He stopped, peppering kisses all across Hikaru's chest gingerly and continued moving to his stomach, all the while Hikaru's sighs and gasps of pleasure urged him on. He lingered there, laying kisses lightly around his belly button, then sat up. He undid the final button on both of their shorts and the two slipped them and their underwear off.

"Are you ready Hikaru?" Kaoru said, hoping his lover was prepared.

A short nod came from his twin beneath him. Slowly and carefully he entered his brother, patiently waiting for any initial pain to subside. Hikaru held back a small whimper of pain with gritted teeth, but soon stopped. With an exhale, Kaoru took it as a sign to continue further. Hikaru moaned loudly, pushing Kaoru forward. It was quickly becoming clear that things were pleasurable on both ends, deep gasps coming from the pair. Kaoru leaned in closer, thrusting deeper now.

"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru burst out.

Kaoru's pace quickened at the sound, evoking more gasps and louder moans. He continued climbing closer to climax, pulling Hikaru into a messy embrace, sweat layered on both bodies, bringing him into a lustful kiss. Breaths quickened as Kaoru reached his peak, both letting out gasps and moans of erotic pleasure. Kaoru collapsed at his brother's side and lay panting.

"I love you Kaoru," Hikaru said, eyes wide at the past events.

"I love you too. I love so much," Kaoru whispered between breaths, moving in for a final good night's embrace. "My wish…" he panted. "You were my wish." He said at last, drifting off to a pleasant sleep.

"You were mine too." Hikaru smiled, joining him in the well deserved rest, prepared for the wonderful dreams, and the wonderful relationship ahead of him.


End file.
